


Dosmit

by blitzturtles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kittens, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey stirs, opening one eye slowly. She grins at the blonde when she finally puts together what had woken her up. “I found a cat,” she says unnecessarily.</p><p>Or the one where Kaydel just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dosmit

Kaydel’s exhausted after back-to-back shifts that had consisted primarily of chasing down grumpy, uncooperative pilots and internal screaming on her part. The only thought on her mind is crawling into her own bed to sleep rather than attempting thirty second naps against whatever flat surface she could find. She hasn’t eaten a meal since sometime in the morning hours, and it’s dark now. She can’t bring herself to care, even as her stomach growls loud enough to echo in the empty hall.

The walk to her quarters seems to take infinitely longer than it usually does. The door slides open at an impossibly slow rate. It must be life’s way of taunting her further. She stops abruptly just inside the doorway.

To be perfectly honest, Kaydel doesn’t know what she had expected upon stepping into her quarters, but she’s almost certain that Rey being stretched out on the bed with a kitten tucked safely under one arm hadn’t been at the top of that list. She stares openly without bothering to hide her confusion or exhaustion.

Rey stirs, opening one eye slowly. She grins at the blonde when she finally puts together what had woken her up. “I found a cat,” she says unnecessarily.

Kaydel can only shake her head. She steps closer to the bed, taking a better look at the kitten. It’s young. An interesting mixture of black, orange, and white. Its face is nearly split in half with one side being black and the other being of orange and white stripes. She can’t even fathom where Rey had found the little thing, but she has to admit that it _is_ cute.

“Where? I thought you were training today?”

Rey nods, “I was, but she came up while I was meditating.” She reaches down to scratch the kitten’s ears with the arm that isn’t already wrapped around the little furball. Kaydel groans at the thought of trying to get all the loose hair off of her blankets, but the disproportionately loud purring that starts when Rey pays the kitten attention is enough for her to get over it.

“Does that mean… we have a kitten now?”

Rey looks hopeful, though she doesn’t immediately answer.

Kaydel can’t help smiling fondly. Rey is something else entirely. More energetic with a ridiculous amount of stamina for both general physical work and combat. She tends to get her hands dirty, regardless of whether or not it’s strictly necessary. There are days she spends covered in engine oil while helping Chewbacca fix up the Falcon. On those days, Kaydel pretends to not look for excuses to pass the Falcon. She also pretends that she doesn’t openly stare as Rey works. (Pamich catches her more than once.) Just as she doesn’t stare while Rey puts herself in positions for training that look downright impossible for someone like Kaydel, who doesn’t have a particular liking for making herself uncomfortable when it isn’t necessary. 

“You’ll have to think of a name for her,” Kaydel points out, pushing Rey’s legs over a little. Rey squirms over a bit more, taking the kitten along with her. It doesn’t seem to mind much, only opens its eyes halfway to see what’s going on. The purring continues just as loudly as before.

Rey hums as she mulls over the thought. She looks down at the kitten then at Kaydel, as if the blonde might have an answer. Her efforts earn her a small kiss to the temple. 

“You found her, you should name her.”

This time Rey goes quiet for long enough that Kaydel is able to start nodding off. She’s almost completely asleep when she hears Rey whisper something. 

“Hm?”

Rey looks a little sheepish before she repeats, “Mitts.”

Kaydel smiles at the name. It’s cute and fitting. The kitten does appear to have mittens on her feet, after all. Two black, two white. She reaches to pet the kitten’s head while repeating the name. The purr grows louder, so she takes that to mean that the little creature agrees that Mitts is a good name.

Rey doesn’t bother explaining the real meaning behind the name. She only hopes that the woman that it comes from wouldn’t mind the alteration done in her honor. Carefully, she picks Mitts up and deposits her on Kaydel’s chest, allowing Rey to curl up against the blonde’s side. She buries her face against Kaydel’s shoulder, laughing a little when she feels Kaydel’s skin heat up slightly.

The laugh earns a small huff, to which Rey replies with, “Go to sleep, Connix.” Rey’s tone is soft, if a bit teasing. 

Kaydel falls asleep with Rey’s breath against her neck, and the kitten’s purr loud in her ears.


End file.
